Jeopardy Can Wait
by EricBonesVladCurran
Summary: While we wait for May 2012 to roll around, here's my take on what Book 12 may hold. All lemons will be posted in chapters of a companion story. Spoilers for all 11 books. Picks up after the last sentence of Dead Reckoning.
1. Love Lockdown

_Standard disclaimer for this entire story: The 'verse, and characters belong to the genius, Ms. Harris. I just love her creations so much that I can't get them out of my head even when I'm finished devouring her books, so here I am._

* * *

><p>In the silent peace of my home, I hit play on yet another recorded episode of Jeopardy and settled in with a bowl of air popped popcorn and glass of iced tea. Before all of the contestants had even been introduced, there was a knock at the door.<p>

Even without the blood bond, I could tell Eric was on the other side of the door. A series of emotions whipped through me; to say things were complicated between us right now would be an understatement. If we'd still been bonded, I would have felt so much relief at his proximity that every critical emotion I had about him would have been muted. But now, free of the bond, my feelings were completely my own-that still felt like a novel revelation.

In the end, even with all the complexities of where Eric and I currently stood, when I knew he had come to see me, a bit of joy I didn't realize I'd been missing filled me. When I opened the door, eyes as blue as the North Sea met mine. I invited him in and we settled next to each other on my family's well-worn couch. I offered him some bottled blood, which he refused, but otherwise we were silent. My initial joy was quickly losing ground to my worry, sorrow and anger.

Before the question was even fully formed in my mind, I heard myself ask, "Have you only had sex with me since we gave this thing a shot?" My eyes turned to watch his reaction, and something I couldn't identify flashed in his face before it returned to standard vampiric stoicism.

"Why would you ask such a thing?" He didn't sound offended by my implied accusation, his voice was flat, monotone, dry as a summer day in the desert.

"Because it matters. To me. I know you think I haven't been all-in with our relationship-and you're right about that-but part of that is because I was protecting myself." _Because I didn't really know how much you cared._ I finished the sentence in my head, I knew how trite and baiting for reassurance it might sound if I said it all out loud, but a part of me didn't care enough to stop from saying aloud the first part of the thought. Damned the torpedoes! It can't hurt any worse if I lose him, but maybe, just maybe, if I knew where we stood, I could, and would want to, convince him to pass on Oklahoma's offer.

The dark depression hit me swift and hard. He was leaving me. And there really was nothing that I could do about it. The childish part of me wanted to rescind his invitation and never talk to him again. But I'd left that part of me behind a long time ago, and I waited for his reply.

"Yes."

I'd been so lost in my thoughts it took me a moment to remember the exact question he was responding to. He may have sensed my momentary confusion because he continued.

"I have been faithful to you, because I don't want anybody else." He paused before continuing, "And because I knew it would hurt you." He hesitated with his mouth agape, as if he was going to add more, but in the end he didn't.

His use of the present tense wasn't lost on me.

We sat in silence, looking into each other's eyes, for minutes or maybe hours, I really don't know. I was trying to soak up every moment, in case this was the last time I saw him. He might not want anybody else, but that didn't mean he would go against his maker's wishes.

I studied his chiseled face, memorizing every feature. I soon found myself lost in memories. The first time I met him in Fangtasia, his wink at me outside my hospital window, our kiss at the Maenad's orgy, him giving me blood in Mississippi, our first shower together, the look on his face after he made Bill admit his deceit, his declarations at Rhodes. We'd been through so many life threatening situations, and yet...

Another sentence flew from my mouth without my brain having a say in the matter, "It was the violence. The gore. Seeing what I'd fantasized about, wished for with all my being, come to life but I'd never realized just how gruesome it would be."

His eyes thoughtfully considered mine, "You've seen massacres and death before." _And murdered your share of people_, I added mentally, but I was glad he didn't say that.

"This was… different," I wiggled in my seat restlessly, and then turned my body so I was facing him with one leg folded up on the couch and the other still on the floor. "Or maybe I'm different. I don't know." I batted down the hatches so my self-pity at feeling like a stranger to myself wouldn't overwhelm me.

A few minutes passed in silence. "You don't want to really be with me," he stated simply. I was appalled and my face must have shown it because he quickly clarified, "You don't want to be with me forever. I seem to be Mr. Right Now," he finished with a smile on his face, but it was pained and painful to see.

"I don't want to lose the sun," my reply rushed from my lips. "Maybe it's the Sky Fairy part of me or something, I don't know, but I can't bear the thought of becoming a vampire and only existing at night."

He had a big reaction for a vampire, he looked genuinely surprised.

"Is that all it is?"

A bit befuddled, I nodded dumbly.

Eric shook his head, his long blond locks swaying with the motion. And as suddenly as he'd arrived, he stood up, gave me a passionate kiss and then walked out the door.

* * *

><p><em>AN – I think _Dead Reckoning_ is my favorite Sookie book. So, so magnificent! I could leave this as a one-shot, but if there's enough interest, I'd like to continue this fic. (We do have 363 days to kill. ;-) ) I have only written one multi-chapter story before, so it would be a challenge, but with enough support I think I'd be up for it._


	2. Missing You

_A/N - You guys are great! Thank you for all the feedback. I have big plans for this story and I hope I will be able to bring those ideas into fruition and that you all enjoy this journey! :)  
><em>

* * *

><p>I went to bed that night feeling cautiously hopeful. Something that had been bothering me since I started dating Eric-the real Eric-his fidelity, had finally been cleared up. Knowing that not only had he been faithful, but that he'd wanted no one else, well that was enough of an ego boost to keep me going for the next decade. A girl's gotta appreciate the little things in life.<p>

So when I woke up the next morning, it's probably not too surprising that I found myself humming a happy tune as I got ready for work and ate breakfast. It wasn't until I was on my way to my early shift at Merlotte's that the meditative rhythm of driving poked a thought through the happy-haze in my head. I was so upset I hadn't considered it before, I nearly swerved off the road.

Pam.

With a single-minded determination, I knew where I was headed once my shift was over tonight. I just hoped I knew what to say.

"Sookie!" Pam's tone of voice when she answered her door that night told me two things: I hadn't been expected, and Pam was taking a break from grief. I could understand the former, I'd only been to Pam's a handful of times before, and I respected the latter. For someone less than 30 years old, I'd had far too many occasions to grieve for lost loved ones and I was well aware of the fine the balance between honoring the loss of a person who meant the world to you and not losing yourself to that grief.

"Hi Pam!" I smiled, marveling in my friend's resilience.

"Please, do come in. Heidi, Thalia and Indira are all here and we're just playing a few games and having a little girl talk." She led me into her den where, sure enough, those three vampires were seated around a table, holding cards in their hands.

Poker. Why do adults have to play poker at their game nights? I'd never bothered to learn the game, even with my shields up at full force, and a table full of weres, it was impossible to not cheat. While that wouldn't be a problem with this company, I'd think having to interrupt the game to check on something like if a full house was higher than four of a kind would sort of ruin any chance I had at being a competitive player. A bit dismayed, I still managed a bright smile as I took a seat in the empty chair between The Castrater and Pam's place at the table.

"Hey, Indira." I did my best to not wince as my mind involuntarily replayed the scene from the other night.

Indira gave me a wide smile, "Hello, Sookie, it's a pleasant surprise to see you."

Pam interrupted our greetings to play the proper hostess, "Sookie, would you like something to drink? I have iced tea, diet soda, and of course, water."

The reason Pam would have human beverages in her home was not lost on me, but we were playing Pretend Life is Hunky Dory, so I didn't bat an eyelash as I asked for a glass of iced tea. As Pam scurried to her kitchen, I turned to the other vampires in the room.

I'd never seen Thalia outside of Fangtasia, and it seemed almost surreal to see the ancient vampire in Pam's very modern and chic home. _Real Simple_ had nothing on Pam's style. Thalia wasn't smiling as she had been the night of the bloody battle, but she also wasn't wearing her usual deep scowl. Her statuesque beauty was undeniable as she sat stoically with a hand full of playing cards. Heidi had her hair in braids again and unlike the tiny vampire to her left, she looked perfectly in place in the den.

By the time I had said my hellos to Heidi and Thalia, Pam had returned with a glass of iced tea that looked perfect enough to photograph for an ad.

"Thanks so much, Pam!"

"Of course, my friend. We're almost done with this round of Sequence, why don't you watch us and then you can join in on the next game." I looked down at the table and noticed that in addition to the piles of poker chips and playing cards, there was a board with pictures of playing cards on it. Pam explained the game as I watched; the game was a combination of luck and strategy, and I was eager to play by the time I was dealt a hand. The game was simple but a lot of fun, and we were all pretty evenly matched.

After we played quite a few rounds, Thalia and Indira left, mentioning something about getting some dinner. After they were gone, Pam turned to me, "Felipe has invited us to Narayana's summit in San Francisco. If Eric doesn't invite you, I will take you as my guest."

If Heidi was surprised I knew about the vampire territories, her face didn't show it, "Yes, Sookie, after what happened at Rhodes, I'm surprised Felipe didn't invite you specifically, but he probably did not want to appear to be so weak as to need a human telepath to protect him."

I thought about the last time I was invited to a vampire summit. I thought about Claudine's chat with me in my kitchen, trying to convince me to not go, that it was dangerous. I shut that train of thought down before my grief over losing my cousin overwhelmed me. After all, it was Pretend Life is Hunky Dory night.

"Okay. When is it? I'll need to ask Sam for the time off of work." With business being so slow lately, I didn't think any of the other waitresses would mind picking up my extra shifts and the tips that came with them. Now that Felipe's human establishment, Vic's Redneck Roadhouse, was closing, Sam gave me the good news at work today, I had a feeling those shifts would be extra lucrative for my subs.

"It's next week. Eric and I were just invited yesterday, no doubt after Felipe heard of Victor's demise."

"I was already going," Heidi added.

Since I was scheduled to work every day, a week gave me just enough time to buy clothes to replace the ones that were lost at Rhodes, pack, and do all the other little things that were necessary when leaving one's house for a few days.

I nodded at the two vamps, "Alright. Let's do this thing... And hope it goes better than last time."

The next week flew by, between taking on a few extra shifts, (India had come down with a horrible flu), and getting ready for the trip, I felt like I was running on fumes. Of course it didn't help that every night I found myself ruminating on things out of my control.

Eric hadn't invited me, hadn't even contacted me or returned my calls. According to Pam, he didn't know I was to be Pam's guest. In my mind, that could only mean one thing: Oklahoma was going to be at the West Coast summit. I wasn't looking forward to meeting her, but more than that, I couldn't help but irrationally wonder if Eric was ignoring me because he was planning to get married there. I consider myself a pretty strong woman, but I don't think I could bear to see Eric marry someone else.

As if that weren't enough, I also couldn't shake the thought I had that not everyone at the summit would be as happy as us that Victor Madden was no more. Added to my general anxiety about ever attending another vampire summit-a perfectly natural response if you ask me-and jumpy didn't even begin to describe how I felt about the whole debacle. A part of me, a very, very tiny part, couldn't help but wish that I'd made a strong enough impression on the Britlingens that they'd agree to be our guards at a severely discounted rate. But I decided in the end that even with Claudine's inheritance, I still wouldn't be able to afford them.

With so much on my mind, it wasn't too surprising that I was awake at four in the morning when Bill Compton knocked lightly on my back porch door one night. I got up from the kitchen table, where I'd been, very unsuccessfully, trying to induce sleepiness with a cup of chamomile tea.

"Hey, Bill. Come on in."

"I noticed your light was on when I was going for a walk through the woods, so I thought I'd see if you were alright." His voice conveyed that he was hoping I'd be in the mood for more comfort than just talking could ever confer.

I barely managed to stifle the sigh that I'd felt rising in my throat. Bill was the very definition of desperation sometimes. I loved Bill, I always would, but not in that way, especially since I knew he and I would never work together. For whatever reason, I'm guessing a combination of guilt, competitiveness, and rose colored glasses, he seemed to believe we could be happy together. I had no guilt over my actions with Bill, no competition, and an altogether painfully, brutally, honest memory of what our time as a couple had actually been like. So I had no delusions on the matter, though I couldn't seem to dissuade Bill from his vigil for my affections.

Forcing myself to the present moment, I asked, "Are you going to the summit?"

"Yes. It's really an ideal opportunity for me to sell disks and collect more information. I already secured invitations to the Zeus and Moshup summits this coming fall and next spring."

It looked like Bill was winding up for a big one and him getting excited about his database did what a double shift at Merlotte's and two cups of chamomile tea hadn't managed, I suddenly felt sleepy. The epic sized yawn that popped out before I could cover my mouth only solidified that truth. Yet another reason Bill and I would never work.

"I'm so sorry!" I gasped out, embarrassed by my unintended rudeness.

The right corner of Bill's lip quirked up for a moment before he replied, "No, it is I who should be apologizing. Get a good night's rest, Sookie. I'll see you when I return from San Francisco."

Well I knew he'd be seeing me a lot sooner than that, but my body was ready to fall asleep standing up by that point and telling Bill that would raise more questions than I had the energy to answer right now. So we exchanged our good nights and after locking the door tightly, I went to bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

The next morning, I was woken up at an inhuman hour, 7:00, by my phone's blaring ringtone. (Yes, this week I may just have gotten into the habit of turning up the volume on my phone's ringer before I prepared for bed so I wouldn't sleep through Eric calling me.) The light streaming through my curtains meant my husband was not on the other end off the line, so I was really tempted to just ignore the call without bothering to check the caller ID. But the sudden thought that it might be the hospital calling about Jason having an accident on his road crew job-very improbable, I know, but I'd lost too many loved ones recently, so my mind seemed to always jump to the worst possible news nowadays-made me check. It wasn't. It was Amelia. I thought a few very uncharitable things and decided to let it go to voicemail and fall back asleep. I'd had less than three hours of shut eye and unlike Jason, I wasn't her keeper.

When I finally rolled out of bed it was 11 am and my alarm clock was ringing. I certainly didn't expect to sleep in this late, but I was glad I had set the alarm just in case. I had less than 90 minutes to get ready for the airport shuttle bus.

I was emptying out the fridge of any food that would go bad while I was on my trip, with my hair sopping wet and only a bathrobe on when Dermot walked into my kitchen. I looked up at him in total surprise.

"I'm-I'm so sorry," he stammered. "I thought you were already on your way to the airport, I would have knocked otherwise."

I noticed his blushing face wasn't looking at the ground in embarrassment, but at my-thanks to the satin robe-mostly revealed right leg. I yanked the robe shut and have him a censuring look.

"Next time, please knock, even if I'm supposed to be on the other side of the world." I almost went on, but the look of deep guilt on the fairy's face made me stop. "Sorry, I overslept so I'm a bit grouchy."

Dermot gave a weak smile, "I understand. But you truly have no reason to apologize, it was I who was in the wrong. This is your home and it is so generous of you to let me work on your attic. I ask for your pardon." If it had been anyone else in the world I would have thought they were being a smart ass, but Dermot had a way of taking chivalry up to a whole 'nother level.

"Uh, don't worry about it, just don't let it happen again. I'm going to finish getting dressed. If I don't see you before I leave, I just wanted to say thanks for agreeing to pick up my mail for me." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek before I even thought about what I was doing and there was a palatable shift in the air. He nestled his face against mine and whispered into my ear something so quiet I didn't think I was even suppose to make it out. Altogether too aware of the lack of bra underneath my robe, I swooped away from him and scurried into my bedroom to get dressed and pack up my toothbrush and the few other things I hadn't been able to pack ahead of time.

I was ready just in time for the shuttle's arrival, and to my immense relief, I didn't run into Dermot again. The shuttle ride was uneventful which was good because I was able to use that time to prepare my shields for the onslaught of people's minds at the crowded airport.

As I waited in the security checkpoint line, I was mentally patting myself on the back for my shields being so strong when a stranger's single stray thought pierced my telepathic walls.

_Finally. My chance to have revenge on that Viking._

* * *

><p><em>AN - I'm sorry it took so long to get this second chapter posted, I had a lot of planning and plotting to set up. My goal is for this to be a 30-50 chapter story with updates about once every week. I will be keeping this story rated T, putting all the scenes of lemony goodness into chapters of an addendum story. (That way those who love citrus will still get their fill, and everyone else can still enjoy the story.)  
><em>

_Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit! I love reviews as much as True Blood's Queen Sophie-Anne loves the (pure-luck) game of Yahtzee!_


	3. Paranoid

**Previously in Jeopardy Can Wait...**

As I waited in the airport's security checkpoint line, I was mentally patting myself on the back for my shields being so strong when a stranger's single stray thought pierced my telepathic walls.

_Finally. My chance to have revenge on that Viking._

* * *

><p>My eyes widened and I swiveled around, dropping all of my shields to be able to pinpoint the source of that thought as quickly as possible. The thoughts of the crowded airport crashed over me like squall's ocean wave, but I let it pass by me and focused on finding that voice. It was male and clear enough that I was sure it was a human's thought.<p>

In front of me a mother probably a couple years younger than me, held the hand of a little girl who was just about Hunter's age. They caught my attention. The little girl turned to look up at me with wide blue eyes that matched mine.

_Focus, Sookie._

My heart hammering against my chest, I went back to trying to sift through the crowds, looking for the source of that threat. It was a Friday afternoon and there didn't seem to be an end in sight to the masses of people. My mind continued to be pounded by the deluge of thoughts, but I couldn't just run away. Maybe if I'd caught something useful like "Once I have a clear shot at Eric Northman's squeeze, I'm going to snipe her brains out." But, of course not. Telepathy didn't work like that. Until I knew what I was up against, I couldn't just duck under a table, hoping the threat would go away. For all I knew, he'd planted a bomb and was walking away so he could safely trigger it. In my experience, madmen didn't care about collateral damage, and there was clearly something a little off about someone who would take out their revenge on their target's loved ones instead of directly on the target.

Finally I caught his thought pattern again, I latched onto his brain and let the other minds fade into the background.

_Come out, come out, little lamb. Let me see that pretty blonde head. I have a present waiting just for you._

I almost sighed in relief. I was tired of people trying to kill me, but I was even more fed up with people around me dying. I let go of the handle to my carry-on bag, dropped to my knees and started crawling between the line of people in front of me as fast as I could with my head held low. Even if the sniper decided to take a chance at shooting me, the adults and children around me would be relatively safe. Leg injuries weren't nearly as bad as a shot to the head, chest or stomach.

"Excuse me. Coming through! Pardon me."

Thankfully the time of day meant most of the passengers were flying for fun and not work, which meant instead of the line being one person thick the whole way, I usually managed to have cover on both sides of me by squeezing between folks.

_Dammit! Where did she go?_

I kept racing along on my knees, squashing toes and feet with my hands and knees if people wouldn't move out of my way fast enough. Eventually my friendly neighborhood shooter would notice the abnormal movement in the line, and I had to get to the security agents before that happened. I kept stealing glances around and finally found him. He was waiting at a table in the restaurant area that was between the two security lines. Due to my vantage point I could see he was holding a gun below the table.

About an hour later, or so it seemed to my knees, I was near the front and I started probing the minds of the security team-members. The TSA agent cross-checking IDs to plane tickets was a former cop who was in her late 50's. She didn't need the money, strictly speaking, but she took the job to keep busy and to start a college trust fund for her grandchildren.

"Annette!" I called out in a voice that hopefully wouldn't be noticed over the noise of the crowd.

With a confused face, the former cop stopped her work and started looking around for the person calling her name.

"Down here!" I peered out from between the legs of the couple at the front of the line. Their faces made it clear they didn't think I was the most stable of individuals. Annette finally found me. "There's a man with a gun in the food court. He's wearing a fedora and a beige trench coat. He's holding the gun underneath the table."

Her eyes went from befuddled to determined in less than a second. She pulled her dispatch radio to her mouth and called out a few orders I couldn't quite discern over the man next to me threatening to kick me if I didn't get my knee off his foot. Oops. I shifted quickly and apologized.

A rush of security folks ran past me and I strained my head to see what was happening in the food court. As soon as he was surrounded and had his empty hands in the air, I stood up and made my way towards the group. His left hand had a leather glove, his right didn't. There was a crowd of bystanders who circled the perimeter of action, even though one agent kept calling for people to keep away. I tried to push my way to the front of the crowd, and was stone-walled by an agent with skin the color of caramel.

"Move away, ma'am. Please back away."

I strained my brain to hear the would-be shooter's thoughts. A snarl of frustration and anger met me along with images of my brain splattered across the airport. Well that was nice.

"I just need to see what's going on." I kept trying to hear what the gunman was saying out loud since his brain decided to switch to other violent images of my corpse. Me with a shot right through my heart. Me with a slit neck, a jet of blood rushing painting the crowd around me ruby red. Real nice fella, that one.

"Where's your purse or luggage?" The agent's stern voice brought me back to the present. It sounded like this wasn't the first time he'd asked me that question.

I turned around and noticed yet another cluster of agents, this time around my little carry-on bag.

"Oh. Uh, there." I pointed at the line.

"Williams, we have a person who claims that bag belongs to them." Before I knew it, two agents flanked me and very politely ushered me into a backroom. So much for figuring out who else wanted me dead.

An hour later, after everything short of a cavity search and being asked what my favorite childhood cartoon was, I found myself back at the security line. No sign of my assailant was left, and unlike my supernatural friends, sniffing around the table he vacated wouldn't do me much good. I had only fifteen minutes to get to my gate, but thankfully the crowds had died down and I was whisked through security uneventfully.

Once I settled into my comfy window seat by the emergency exit and assured the stewardess I could handle the responsibility, I found myself lost in thought.

My mind drifted back to the last time I flew in a plane. It had been the airplane Sophie-Anne chartered to Rhodes and I'd had a nice long chat with Mr. Cataliades and his nieces. The cluviel dor entered my mind. It was almost like a deus ex machina... Except it couldn't give me my deepest wish: a normal life. I looked out the window and at the clouds below.

If I couldn't get rid of my telepathy, was there a way to keep the supernatural out of my life? I thought back to life before Bill. It seemed like a lifetime ago, but it had only been about two years. I had been so very lonely, even with Gran still alive. I felt like I had no real future, and my present had been less than wonderful. Any little out of the ordinary thing I treasured and thought back on a lot, because there really was nothing else in my life besides work, reading and housework.

Even if it was possible that Mr. Cataliades, the Queen, Niall and Eric had never known about my telepathy, would I have stayed away? I was beyond thrilled to finally meet a vampire when Bill Compton walked though those doors. Would I have never ventured to Fangtasia? And even if I didn't, wasn't I bound to meet a vampire at some point in my life? Once I did, would I have been able to resist the temptation of a blank mind?

Then there was Sam to consider, he was a supe too. What if wishing away the non-human meant he would never settle down in Bon Temps? Would I have ever found a job I could stay at? Before Merlotte's I went through so many workplaces because of hearing my bosses' thoughts. I couldn't live without having a job to pay the bills and keep me busy. I knew those work-at-home jobs were usually scams, and the legitimate ones required a computer-which I wouldn't have been able to afford.

No. Even if I could manage it, I wouldn't want a life without supernaturals. By the time I sifted through all those possibilities and came to that conclusion, the short flight from Shreveport to Dallas was over. As tempting an idea as it was, I opted to not crawl through the airport on my hands and knees to avoid any phantom snipers. But my vigilance had a cost that was far worse than public humiliation: I needed to keep all my shields down for the duration of the ayover.

As the massive headache due to the hundreds of brains in my mind set in, the logical part of me argued this was all very unnecessary. I knew the chances were slim that the jerk with a grudge had managed to arrive at the Dallas airport, behind the security checkpoints, with a gun. Or that he'd been able to hire a hitman in this short amount of time to do the same. But I had a bad feeling about the airport, and I've learned to trust my intuition.

Boarding the airplane filled with just a hundred people was such a relief-the Dallas airport was a lot bigger than Shreveport's. If someone in the airport was trying to engage in some twisted plot of revenge against Eric by ending me, they kept their thoughts very well hidden. I was so worn out by the time I found my assigned seat on the plane that I fell asleep as soon as I sat down and didn't wake up until we landed in San Francisco.

By the time I collected my luggage from the carousel at SFO, I felt like it should've been early evening, but the sun still hadn't set. I waited in line at the Anubis desk to ride in their hotel shuttle with Pam's coffin. The line was quite long, but the staff seemed prepared for the conference and they worked very efficiently. I contemplated dropping my shields to see if any of the humans in line with me had devious plans, even though my spidey sense told me I was out of immediate danger. When I tried to let my shields slip down a little, a blast of pain ricocheted through my head and I gave up on that idea right away. Telepathic spying would just have to wait.

We were staying at the InterContinental hotel adjacent to the Moscone West Convention Center. The InterContinental was stunning, a tall building of blue glass with modern concrete columns running vertically along the long side of hotel. Once I was in our hotel suite with Pam's coffin, I peered out the window at the gorgeous view of the city. It was breathtakingly beautiful and in the distance I could see the bay. I watched the sun set in a fiery glory of pinks and oranges over the bay. I was so entranced with catching every last second before the twilight that I didn't hear Eric enter the room until his voice rang out behind me.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><em>AN - Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think via reviews! :) Just so you know, I'll be changing my username to EricBonesVlad when I post the next chapter. And yes, I do think TB!Eric in season 3 was a little off-balance._


End file.
